Purr for me
by Arkhadios
Summary: A glance at our favorite cat and dragon in the middle of the night Failed attempt at smut, nothing past suggestive, one-shot.


So this is what happens when I try to write smut. 1k+ words of tip-toeing around the subject, never going past suggestive, and somehow ending up avoiding the subject entirely? Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this failed attempt as much as I do.

* * *

The room was dark, and warm : welcoming. The quiet silence of the night loomed over the shared bed, barely disrupted by their mingling breaths. Blake's vision was near perfect, as always thanks to her Faunus heritage, and for once she was very grateful that darkness hid little to nothing of the blonde's body laid down in front of her. Her pajama was hugging her forms very tightly, leaving very little to the imagination, and that alone had Blake warm up a bit from the insides, all kind of improper readings suddenly urging to the surface of her mind.

It certainly didn't help that Yang's hand was traveling on her jaw, fingers softly ghosting over the crook of her neck, not daring to push back her purple yukata. Leaning onto the contact, she slightly propped her up on her elbow, freeing her other hand that almost immediately went to graze over Yang's bare sides, as if magnetized. Giving in to the temptation, she let her fingertips explore her lover's skin, mapping out every detail, every imperfection that rendered it entirely unique. Tantalizingly following one of the scars onto the small of her back, she raised shy eyes upon loving, lavender ones before she softly pulled Yang in a little bit more. Oh not much : they were already almost touching because of the bed's limited space…. Just enough that now their legs brushed against one another, rapidly entangling them in a subtle show of craving contact.

And from the way Yang had pulled her in too, slightly pulling at the back of her neck to gain a few more millimeters of closeness, she wasn't the only one craving physical contact. She hesitated for a second, amber eyes staring deeply into Yang's eyes while she let her fingertip wander higher and higher up the blonde's back, slowly making her way under the tank top. She did not dare much : only the tip of her fingers slipped under the fabric while a question raised in her eyes. She wanted to be sure they were both on the same mindset before working herself too much. When she was met with a slightly blushing but still confident smile, she couldn't help but return the smile, accompanied by a small peck on the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

She let her hand progress further under the tank top, slowly, lovingly tracing circles against the blonde's back, for now content to just let the tip of her fingers explore every bump, every mark left here by years of fighting. Shaking ever so slightly, Yang's own hand started following the curves of her collarbone, eliciting slight goose bumps as they traced a path so gently, finally pushing the collar of her yukata a bit back. Pools of lavender looked up at her, silently asking for permission just as she had done a few seconds ago. Nodding, once again she fell head over heels for her dragon. Her gentle, caring dragon whose 'claws' were now trailing even further up her shoulders, the back of her hand easily pushing the offending piece of clothing out of the way, leaving Blake's alabaster skin bare under the dimmed moonlight. She shivered a little under the sudden change in temperature, but soon enough Yang's slight touches and gentle caresses warmed her enough to blatantly ignore the slight breeze coming through the open window.

She let her second hand slither her way to Yang's back too, slowly giving in and letting herself fall back on the mattress while she felt a sudden urge to pull her close, closer than they had ever been before. Biting her lower lip, she let out a shaky breath before pulling Yang even closer, utterly unable to resist nuzzling her neck and breathing in the sweet scent of gardenias underlined by a hint of sandalwood. She was still surprised at how much this simple mix of scents affected her, both soothing and driving her crazy at the same time. The last thing she wanted was to force herself upon Yang, but with such intoxicating smell and enticing heat radiating from the blonde in waves, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to contain herself. She felt her hands slightly curl, almost against her will, trying to grasp on the blonde's back as if she was afraid to loose her. And afraid to loose her she was, the recent – and older – events threatening their lives and making those instants together even more precious, out of time and irreal. A few seconds stolen, burning in the heat and playing with the fire running in their veins. Loving like there was no tomorrow, trusting like there were no past mistakes.

Yang's warm breath grazed her neck, short and soft, only interrupted by the softest of kisses planted on her collar, eliciting shivers down her spine. Cool hands slid in her back, careful but not hesitant, dancing on the lines of her skin and venturing slightly lower with each seconds passing, baring her skin to the delicate shadows of the night. Far from freezing her, the delicate contact provoked fire in its wake and led hear to yearn for more, her head spinning at the violence of her own feelings. Inexorably, her own hands made their way toward Yang's tank top straps, sliding them downward with the utmost care, perhaps a little more shakily than her partner had done not so long ago. Her breath was gradually hitching in her throat, slowly becoming more and more ragged as emotions and feelings mixed in her mind, leaving nothing but a confused, loving daze. Would she dare step over that invisible, scary line? Would they dare cross that bridge, go farther than they ever had before?

Her fears screamed no. The tantalizing caress of Yang's skin against her own, however…

"Yang, I'm scared…"

Such few words, bearing so much vulnerable honesty… Had she even said them? It had felt like an ethereal whisper, nothing more than a thought louder and clearer than the others. Nonetheless, she buried her nose deeper in the crook of her dragon's neck, curling ever so slightly as she was tempted to give in to that primal fear of the unknown.

The answer came in the shape of Yang's hand immediately leaving her back, instead tenderly pushing her shoulders back until they could look at each other straight in the eyes. Once again she lost herself in the lilac pools of absolute care magnetized to her, worry dissipating as she found nothing but understanding and love.

"Hey, it's okay Blake, I'm scared too. We won't do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Yang's reassurance had been nothing but a whisper too, and yet it conveyed so much patience and understanding… At loss for words and feeling her eyes filling with tears, she hugged her with all her might, unable to find a better way to express the storm of emotions dwelling inside her mind, finding solace in the fact that her gesture was returned in kind.

"I love you Yang."

"I love you Blake."

Promises, exchanged in the dead of nights, muttered with the weight of certitudes. Two beings tangled together, skin against skin, heart beating against one another. They hadn't crossed that line tonight, but it didn't matter.

They loved each other, and that was more than enough.


End file.
